Strip club
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: If Ellis was a stripper...  /not to be finished/


/OKAY, READ THIS OR …else…yea….okay, so this I some random…crack AU thing I don't even know, it was just to "describe" each character as I was drawing them, there will NOT be any more added to this, because I had no story line to speak of while writing this AU, although it has no ending/plot I'm putting it up as is...just…because….if for some god awful reason I come up with a reason to give this a plot, I will, but don't ask, don't expect... And…yea…..enjoy this cracky abomination.

Characters belong TO VALVe and trip wire./

The music pumped loudly from the speakers around the room, fueling the single dancer on the stage. The lean brunette slide easily down the pole, back braced against it and hands above his head to keep his balance as he rolled his hips in fluid motions, moving to straighten back out only a moment after he was down. Keeping a hand on the cool metal he circled it, wrapping a leg and sliding down to rut against the pole before licking his lips with a quick swipe of tongue, sending a near by patron a lustful grin, earning extra singles sent his way.

"Keith!" the brunette called as he stepped off the stage, waving a hand energetically over his head "Mmh, hay daaarlin'~ how's yer first night?" he drawled, leaning over the bar to lessen the distance between himself and his lover.

"Gettin' tuh mix drinks an watchu dance s'pretty nice..." the red head grinned lazily, setting down a glass he had been drying to put away, "th'perverts droolin' over ya I could do wit out.." he spoke quietly enough that his comment had been drowned out by the pounding bass.

"Tha's good!" Ellis' smiled widened as he planted one of his hands on the bar, the other grabbing the collar of Keith's black, button down shirt to drag him forward, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"Hay! How much do we gotta pay for that?" Their attention was drawn to the man sitting at the far end of the bar, obviously referring to their kiss.

"Sorry, hun, those aint fer sale" Ellis purred in the voice he used for the clubs costumers before giving the red head still in his grasp another quick peck, "talk tuh ya later," and with the simple good bye, went to meander among the patrons.

Keith kept himself busy, getting used to the layout of his new work space and trying to keep the men at the bar happy. He really only had the time to send the constantly moving brunette lingering glances, keeping an eye on him whether he needed it or not.

Apparently those weren't enough.

After dishing out a few beers as a second round the red head swept the crowded room for the familiar head of brown curls stopping as he saw the back of it sitting in a booth with a few men. The young southerner sitting in the booth turned to say something to the man directly next to him, giving him a wide smile. Whatever Ellis had said was, of course, drowned out by the music. He went to get up, sliding to the edge of the booth before standing up completely, turning his attention quickly back to the men. Keith frowned; Ellis was bent slightly, as if still leaning towards the men, but his weight seemed to be shifting away as if trying to leave.

That's when Keith saw the man's hand wrapped firmly around the tanned bicep, blue eyes widening as Ellis tried to pull away. The red head practically dropped the glass in his hand, moving quick to the short gate separating him from the rest of the club. Before he even had a chance to open the gate he shot a glance back up, noticing a tall blond, dressed in all black as Keith was, that hadn't been there before.

Keith hesitated, watching the blond place a hand on Ellis' shoulder, the other grabbing the strangers arm and twisting it back, pinning the touchy client to the table in a swift movement. With his gentle grip on Ellis he moved the brunette to stand behind himself, leaning down to the man pinned to the table. The red head, still behind the bar, couldn't hear what the blond was saying, but his features distorted in to a snarl as he spoke to the client, forcing him out of the both and jabbing a finger at the exit, sending him on his way.

"Ellis!" Keith met him half way to the bar, excessive concern clear on his feature, "what happened? Are yew okay?"

"he's fine, mate." The blond, who had escorted Ellis the short distance, replied in a heavy English accent, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith opened his mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted by the shortest of the three.

"Yea, I'm okay Keith!" Ellis' lips pulled into a bright smile, "Briar does his job very well, aint a scratch awn me." Keith bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing a small stab of jealousy when the brunette placed a hand on the tall Englishman's bicep, chuckling lightly.

"..right," he mumbled in response, quirking his mouth into a crooked frown.

"Thank fer th'concern though, Darlin'~I gotta get back t'work!" The wide smile stayed on Ellis' lips as he turn away from the two older men to continue his rounds.

"...great..so I have tuh watch mah boyfriend get pawed at, drooled over, grind against, and man handled bah other men?" Keith sigh heavily, running a hand through his hair as he watched said boyfriend practically prance away.

"welcome t'the loife of a strippers boyfriend, mate." Briar answered, giving the red heads shoulder a hard smack before walking away, Keeping a watchful eye over the other dancers working the room.

Keith paused outside the door leading to the back room, conflicted with whether or not he should knock. The door in front of him, as Ellis had informed him, leads to the "entertainments" break room, as well as their dressing room and other such accommodations for them. And even though the space behind the door was meant for, well, men, dressing room or not, Keith hesitated.

"Need some help there?" The familiar accent sounded form behind him, earning a quick turn of the head.

"H-huh? No...I mean..uuh...am I supposed t'knock..er..." The red head motioned at the door, hoping the blond bouncer could answer his question. Briar shrugged, walking past him to open the door, step through it, and let it close behind him.

Keith followed.

The hallway was decorated in the same fashion as the rest of the club, mostly dark wood and hues of Purple, but much better lit then the main. He only got a moment to look around the hallway before hearing a 'Ello, luvs' and a course of greetings from unfamiliar voices emitting from the second door on the right which was slightly ajar.

Just as he approached it he heard, "did'jya see Keith out there?" in the voice belonging to the person he was looking for.

"Red headed bloke? He's probably roight behind me." Keith leaned in the door way just as Briar jabbed a thumb in his direction, electing a small chuckle from Ellis.

"There yew are!" The brunette practically leaped into the elder southerners arms, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Keith easily returned the embrace, smiling distractedly as he glanced around the room. Three more men occupied the space; another brunette, a platinum blond, and the raven haired who had been sitting next to Ellis before he'd jumped up to greet his boyfriend.

"Evenin' Keith" the dark haired man called, waving lazily in the others direction, "have ya been takin' good care of El?" He teased in good nature.

"I wus gonna ask yew th'same question, Dave." He grinned at the familiar face.

Keith and Dave had been good friends in college; they shared a dorm and both were majoring in mechanics. With such a good career lined up for the dark haired student Keith was, to say the least, surprised when he found out about his friend's night job. He was even more surprised when the cute brunette from their class Dave had been trying to hook him up with was a "newbie" at the same club Dave worked at.

Needless to say, Keith couldn't say no to those big, blue eyes, stripper or not.

"'Course I have." Dave answered shortly, standing to head over to the lockers the employees got to keep their personal items in.

"Keiith~" Ellis whined, letting himself hang off the other by the hold he had around his neck, "C'mon let's go home."

The bartender gave the younger man in his arms a crooked smile and a short nod of the head, "yea awl right." he mumbled, already prying the brunette off of him to lead them both out the door, calling their goodbyes to the other occupants of the room.

"Mmh, awl those guys wan'chu, they wanna be th'ones t'hold'jew and run their hands over e'ry inch'a yer body..." The red head growl low, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at the junction of the younger's neck and shoulder, hands trailing steadily down a well-muscled abdomen.

"I-i dun want'um too," Ellis responded with a gasp, curving his spine as his neck was attacked with bites and soft kisses, "jus yew.." Keith matched the brunettes moan with one of his own at the words, using the brace of his arms on either side of Ellis to pick himself up, molding their lips together eagerly.

The kiss broke with a sharp gasp as a hand was shoved down the front of the red heads jeans, groping boldly.

Keith cursed, climbing out of his car as he jogged to the main entrance of the club, finishing the knot in his purple tie as he approached the door.

"Hay," he greeted the man leaning nonchalantly near the frame of the door, hands buried in the pockets of the black suit coat he wore.

"What are you doing?" He asked, agitated tone contrasting his bored expression.

"Oh, uuh, I work here, mah boyfriend has th'key I need t'get in th'back way, so I jus thought, y'know, I'd use the fr-"

"Fascinating, now get the fuck out of here." The elder man sneered, using a quick shrug of his shoulders to stand upright.

"Wh-..I c'nt! I'll get fired if I dun show up mah second ni-" Keith was cut off a second time as the other man grabbed the bat leaning against the wall, holding it firmly by the handle in one hand, the other end of the weapon smacking against the palm of his other.

Keith winced at the light smacking noise, watching the bat wearily, "C-c'mon man..."

"you have five seconds to get your ugly red hair from my si-" This time it was the elder mans turn to get cut off as Ellis opened the door, peaking out and grinning wide as his boyfriend came into view.

"Keith! There yew are, hurry up er yer gonna be late!" He opened the door fully to allow the red head through, "evenin' Nick, how're yew?" Ellis called cheerily, earning a soft smile from the northerner.

"peachy, El, now go back inside before you get in trouble." Ellis huffed at the others jab at his 'safety issues', but did as he was told, followed closely by Keith.


End file.
